


The Land of noodles

by RPingBadThings



Series: Hidden in stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Afterlife, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, dominant Kisame, submissive Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPingBadThings/pseuds/RPingBadThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've recently realized that my OTP is dead, so instead of having kinky sex in the real life, they can have it in the afterlife! </p><p>30 Days (more like weeks) OTP Porn Challenge! </p><p>1. Second time kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of noodles

 

 

„Itachi-san,” Kisame muttered, catching attention of his younger partner. „Do you remember your promise?”

 

Itachi, half leaning on the older man, half sitting on the porch, hummed in response; Kisame took freedom to interpret the sound as a yes.

 

_Yes, I do remember, the last time we saw each other alive, when you left, to fight so I can have a death I desired the most – when I left, slayed by my brother._

 

„So,” Itachi whispered after a while, eyes locked on Kisame's. „You've made a decision.”

 

Hoshigaki's smile resembled a predator's far too much for Itachi's liking, mostly, because he had a sudden gut feeling, he'll not like the answer to his question. Then, unsurprisingly, Kisame wrapped an arm around him, and effortlessly moved him to his lap. Itachi didn't bother to struggle, only frowned a little at the manhandling that was done to him.

 

But by now, he was used to Kisame's touch. To his possessiveness and protectiveness. They spent, after all, eight years side by side, for better or worse and the bond between them was stronger than anything Itachi could have imagined. In their early days, Itachi would sooner cast Tsukuyomi on his partner, than let himself be touched, not to mention picked up or moved from place to place. Hoshigaki laughed every time they recalled their past – that Itachi was like a wild cat, ready to strike or run, all teeth and claws, when rubbed the wrong way.

 

The truth was more painful, but as it was now – also buried in the past.

 

So instead of hissing or trying to pull himself out of Kisame's strong arms, he simply let the man do as he pleased, till he was seated on his thighs, back pressed to the other's chest.

 

„Remember our mission in Ame,” Kisame started, resting his chin on the top of Itachi's head.

 

„Which one?” Uchiha asked, to humor his partner; he knew that Kisame would have explained on his own accord, but the shark always liked to hear his voice, always encouraged him to speak, to keep up the conversation.

 

„In our early-days,” Kisame answered, small smile playing on his lips. „I think it was the second one in Ame, or maybe the third? I've lost count long time ago. But that time, you were our bait and we had to catch a really big fish.”

 

Itachi sighed, tensing his body for a second, before he let go and relaxed in Kisame's arms. He knew where the story was heading, and he hoped against hope, that Hoshigaki will not ask this of him. Of course, that he'll do it – he'll even enjoy it – but admitting that to himself was another story, and not exactly an easy one.

 

„He was an old man, with loads of money and lies around him, more powerful that we could handle at the time,” Kisame continued, his voice a mixture of melancholy and longing. „So we had to use a trick to kill him.”

 

„How old were you then?” Hoshigaki asked, but didn't really expected an answer. Itachi never interrupted his stories, taking all the questions for rhetorical. Instead, he took the crow's hand in his own, and began to slowly massage the top of it with his thumb. „Fifteen, I think. Perhaps younger, but it was only to our advantage. It was your idea, to go undercover and lure the beast out of its lair. I was there just as a safety-net.”

Itachi closed his eyes, in his mind, seeing the images his cursed eyes had burned into his memory. There was no way of forgetting the past, not for him – all he could do was to bury it and hope to never have to think about it again. But that mission was painful in a different way – not associated with hate and blood, not even that much of a fight. The emotions Itachi remembered were humiliation and shame; being lesser than the men around him, helpless in the worst kind of way.

 

That, Kisame, didn't know.

 

„We found you a kimono, really beautiful one, with flames and flowers embroidered on it. It had pocket sleeves reaching the ground and a long, dangling obi.”

 

Kisame stopped there, reaching for Itachi's chin and gently urging him to look up. Their noses met with a gentle pressure.

 

„That night, when you danced with your hand-fan, when you played on shamisen... Our target wasn't the only beast lured out by you.”

 

Kisame's hold became stronger, and the man lowered his head, to whisper into Itachi's ear.

 

„I've never felt so much lust before you, so much love.”

 

Itachi stopped breathing, he could feel his heart in his ears, beating faster and faster, as if it wanted to run out of his chest. Then, all he could focus on, was Hoshigaki's warm breath caressing his neck, and the softness in his voice when he spoke.

 

„I've made my decision,” he muttered. „I want you to be mine.”

 

Itachi's breath hitched and for a few moments, he tried to get away, untangle himself from Kisame's arms, but the man held him firmly in place. Almost pushing him against his board chest.

 

Eventually, he stopped, and panting slightly from his efforts, he lowered his head, not ready to look into his partner's eyes. He knew he was blushing – like teenage girl – and he wasn't going to show it to Kisame.

 

They sat like this, in silence, for a couple of minutes; Hoshigaki knowing his crow enough to give him time to think, time to give an answer.

 

„Itachi-san?” He asked, and it was that uncertain note that crept into his tone, that spark of doubt settled in there, that pushed Itachi to finally speak up.

 

„I am already yours,” he whispered, not raising his head, instead stubbornly looking at his hands.

 

Kisame's chest raised and fell in a soft chuckle, and then those impossibly strong arms were even tighter around him. Itachi squirmed under his touch, at the same time uncomfortable and yet, pleased that his words caused such a reaction. Something warm blossomed in his stomach and he couldn't help but smile himself.

 

„Not in every way, Itachi.” Now, with the „-san” omitted on purpose, Kisame took advantage of his strength and with a firm hold on Itachi's waist, turned him around, making the younger straddle his lap.

 

Itachi instantly wrapped his arms around Kisame's torso and nuzzled his head into the shark's neck, hiding his blush and embarrassment. Yet, Kisame could hear his pounding heart, feel his nervousness. They've known each other for too long to not read from their partner like from an open book.

 

„I want to posses you,” Kisame continued, his voice a notch rougher, sharper on the edges; his true nature showing it's teeth. „I want to own you, Itachi, as my partner and as my lover. I want you at my side and in my bed.”

 

Itachi inhaled deeply and flinched uncontrollably when Kisame started to rub his back. With no idea what to do, how to answer, he grew more and more anxious. He had seen it coming, truth to be told, after second year of their partnership, he knew, deep down he knew, that Kisame wanted him in that way. And he was somehow surprised when instead of rash treatments and demands, Hoshigaki showed him nothing but respect and care.

 

There were plenty of times, when Kisame could have taken advantage of him, could have take his virginity as roughly as he wanted. But instead, he did something with more permanent outcome – he had bound Itachi to himself, with love.

 

And for his loved ones, Itachi could cross all boundaries.

 

„You want me to put on that kimono, don't you?” Itachi said, a poor attempt to release the tension between them – but his voice came out too weak, too quiet and shaky.

 

„Yes,” Kisame whispered, „you have no idea of the things I want to do to you.”

 

„Stop.” Itachi protested then, trying to lift himself from Kisame, but his legs shook pathetically, before they gave out; Itachi fell back in his place.

 

„I want to kiss you, and hold you,” Kisame elaborated, clearly satisfied with this situation. „I want to make you scream with pleasure, my perfect crow. I want to touch you and claim you.”

 

In one swift motion, Itachi was laying on the wooden floor, pressed against it by Kisame's weight. Those round, yellow eyes, he was so used to look into, now seemed to penetrate his soul and mind, expecting – something, anything.

 

It was time for an answer.

 

With sharingan shining bright red in his eyes, Itachi remembered his promise : _„Next time we meet, I'll follow your lead, Kisame. I'll do what you ask of me.”_

 

It was time to voice the decision he had made a lifetime ago.

 

He exhaled loudly and relaxed under Kisame's body, meeting his eyes.

 

„I want that too.”

 

That was all Kisame needed to press his lips against Itachi's, to pull the younger man into a kiss filled with fire and love collected in years.

 

They stayed on the porch till sunset, getting drunk with touch and intimacy they both starved for. Kisame lead, and Itachi followed, with kisses, with hands, put gently on necks and cheeks, with fingers tangled in hairs. They stayed close to each other, taking from each other until the rush and adrenaline slowly faded, leaving them both breathless and speechless.

 

 

 

 

 

Kisame took care of the dinner, letting his partner take a break and calm himself. He was proud of himself, for making young Uchiha feel so much – it's been years since Itachi showed any emotions, be it anger or fear. The closest Kisame ever got, was concern or sadness, when Sasuke was mentioned – and that was all.

 

Itachi mastered hiding his feelings to perfection; his mask always on, unbreakable and as cold as frozen lakes in Kiri during winter. Nothing could shake him.

 

It took Kisame years, to see past that illusion – to see the meaning behind Itachi's actions, a tea, picked up specially for him, to meet his tastes, a salted snack, that wasn't in the tea-house menu. A salve for his injuries, a light bow of head for good night or good morning. All those little things that Itachi did during the years, that in time became their routine.

 

Itachi let himself relax only with Kisame nearby, let help himself only if it was Kisame that reached a hand toward him. Within time, Hoshigaki had gained the trust of one of the most paranoid shinobi he had ever meet.

 

It was a shame, that they didn't live long enough to act on their feelings.

 

But now was time to make amends.

 

„Was it your first kiss, Itachi?” Kisame teased when they finished their meals. He couldn't help but smile, when Itachi tensed and turned his head, looked out of the window.

 

„No,” he muttered eventually. „A second one.”

 

Kisame ignored the pang he felt, it was irrational to think Itachi never had anyone before him. But then, Itachi seemed to read what was on his mind, and to the man's surprise, explained;

 

„Shisui kissed me, before he died,” Uchiha whispered, but the pain that used to accompany Shisui in his memories, wasn't there anymore. Instead, Itachi let a playful smirk slip past his mask.

 

„Does he still have a crush on you?” Kisame asked with mix of amusement and astonishment, as he watched his crow. „Do I have to fight him?”

 

„You two would enjoy a sparing, I imagine,” Itachi mused, backing to the safety of his mask. Only his voice remained warmer than usual, quieter. „But he's trying to ask Hyuuga Neji out. I suppose he has a thing for younger boys.”

 

„I can relate to that.” Kisame showed all his teeth in a smile, when he saw Itachi's ears reddening.

 

They were silent after that, Itachi still looking at the window, and Kisame savoring the sight of his partner, so casually sitting at the table. Even after months since their deaths, sometimes they still couldn't believe that they had found each other in the afterlife. That they had their own, private paradise in a tea-house between Konoha's and Kiri's borders.

 

„I'll go to the market tomorrow,” Itachi said, breaking the silence, and as an answer to Kisame's curious stare, added „I need to buy a new kimono.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm looking for a beta! 
> 
> And please remember - authors feed on the comments and kudos <3


End file.
